The Ice Cream Scooper
by Transcendant Pig
Summary: Andrew's at it again. Find out what happens when he locks Serena and Darien together in a freezer!!


*~The Ice Cream Scooper~* By: Transcendant Pig  
  
Disclaimer: Here is your standard disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most likely never will.please don't sue..whatever.onto the story:  
  
Oh yah AN: this is not a continuos story this is it.I made put into consideration an epilogue but I dunno.maybe there will be a sequel.. I have no idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*At the Crown Arcade*  
  
"Hey Andrew!"  
  
Andrew turned to see a cheerful looking blond carry what looked to be a very heavy backpack.  
  
"Oh, hey Serena. How was your day?"  
  
"Oh just terrible, I got tons of homework and my backpack is killing me."  
  
"Well Meatball head I'd be happy to help you." Spoke a new voice.  
  
"No thanks Darien and PLEASE CALL ME SERENA!"  
  
"Sure thing.Meatball head."  
  
"Jerk"  
  
*Andrew's thoughts on the matter? Let's find out!!!*  
  
'I am so sick and tired of this happening.day in and day out.they come in and fight..if only I could get them alone together they could work out their difference' ~Andrew's eyes light up with a plan~  
  
"Hey Serena come here.you too Darien." Andrew spoke while grabbing both their arms and dragging them to the back of the arcade where there was a large steel door with a lock on it. He then handed both Darien and Serena an ice cream scooper.  
  
Darien looked at the scooper and said, "What's this for?"  
  
"To scoop ice cream." Stated Andrew mater-of-factly, "I need you guys to help me by choosing the flavor for the milkshake flavor of the day. All you have to do is take a little out of a tub, taste it, if you like it bring it out and give it to me."  
  
"You mean, I get to eat ice cream?" said Serena with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Wohoo!" Andrew smiled at that and took out a key, then her went over and unlocked the door. After doing all that he said, "After you get inside I will have to shut the door so the cold air doesn't come out."  
  
"Sure Andrew." Said Darien.  
  
Serena and Darien walked in, then the door was shut and locked. Serena didn't notice because she was staring at the rows upon rows of tubs of ice cream. Darien didn't notice because he was staring at Serena who was staring at the rows upon rows of tubs of ice cream.  
  
'Man, she sure is cute'  
  
Serena dropped her backpack and was well into her first tub when she realized that Darien was still standing there.  
  
"Aren't you going to have some it's really good!"  
  
"I don't think you're supposed to eat half the tub of ice cream."  
  
"Well Mr. I'm So Smart, I have it all figured out. I'll finish this one and then take only one scoop from the same flavor then take it out to Andrew."  
  
Darien had nothing to say to this so he roamed among the rows upon rows of tubs of ice cream. Finally spotting his favorite he moved towards it.  
  
'Yummm.Moca Choca Latee' (It figures you know.he drinks tons and tons of coffee)  
  
He removed the lid and took a big scooper-full when he heard a shriek. Turning around he saw Serena struggling to open the door while holding a very large tub of Black Cherry. Darien put the Moca Choca Latee on the floor and walked over to Serena.  
  
"Let me help you with that."  
  
Serena released the door of her death-grip and Darien tried his. But alas, he too failed to open the door.  
  
Serena's eyes quivered as she said, "Andrew must have forgotten to tell us it locked when it shut so now we're gonna freeze and die!"  
  
"Serena, it's okay we won't die"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, not really because I'm starting to get really cold."  
  
"We will live because I have everything we need",said Serena with confidence.  
  
"You what?" sputtered Darien  
  
"You heard me.well in case you don't believe me I have a back pack full of all the necessities to have a good time. I only 'pretend' to have school work in it as an excuse to carry around all my junk food, my practical food, emergency aid kit, my blanket.you know.stuff you might need in a crisis."  
  
Shock registered on Darien's features as he said, "Since when have you decided to be prepared for anything?"  
  
"Well it was around the time the youmas started attacking" replied Serena, "I just didn't want to be stuck under a building only to die and hour before the workers found my body."  
  
"Geez, you're a lot smarter than anyone gives you credit for Meatball head."  
  
"Thanks, now lets see if we can get warm because I'm kinda frozen too!"  
  
Serena went over to her backpack and unzipped it. It really is quite amazing at all the things she could fit into a backpack. She cried out in delight as she unearthed one thermos and then another. Tossing one to Darien she said, "Here catch."  
  
Darien caught it and opened it only to smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Since when do you drink coffee?"  
  
"Well, it's just in case I run out of hot cocoa and need some thing hot to drink."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serena was once again rummaging through her backpack when she jumped up with something small and pink in her hand then made the sign for victory "V" said Serena in triumph.  
  
Serena turned it on and frowned. Darien could have sworn he heard her mutter, "I knew I shouldn't have waited all those hours just for a gumball machine."  
  
She hurriedly called Andrew and the phone call went something like this:  
  
A: "Hello, Crown Arcade, Andrew speaking." S: "Andrew get your butt over to this freezer and open it!" A: "I'm sorry Serena but I promised myself I wouldn't." S: "Well why not?" A: "Because you and Darien need to work out your differences, when that has happened call me back." S: "But Andrew I can't, my battery is almost-  
  
--dead."  
  
"So what did Andrew say?" asked Darien with a look on his face that told him he knew exactly what had been said.  
  
"Only that he locked us up on purpose to intentionally try to get us to work out our differences and to call him back when that happened.the only problem is that my phones dead."  
  
"Oh" stated Darien as he took the blanket she was offering him. "Won't you get cold?"  
  
"Huh? Ohhh. No. I forgot to tell you that I have a sleeping bag in case I wanted to sleep over and didn't have a chance to go home.besides if you get colder we can share."  
  
"Serena, why are you being so nice to me if you hate me?"  
  
Serena looked up with surprise and said, "I don't hate you."  
  
"You don't?" asked Darien incredulously.  
  
"Did I ever say I did?" questioned Serena.  
  
"No, it's just that I thought you might because I always teased you so much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Serena.I'm sorry I tease you so much."  
  
"That's okay Darien."  
  
"No it's not, I should never have started. It's just that I was afraid that you'd get to close."  
  
"What do you mean Darien?"  
  
"I like you Serena. I like you a lot. If something ever happened to you I would feel terrible."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
As Darien spoke his affirmation he felt the urge to kiss her. It was then that he decided that it wouldn't be such a terrible thing to give into this urge. His lips were scant inches away when.  
  
"Moca Choca Latee?"  
  
He started as he saw a scooper-full of ice cream in front of his face.  
  
"Uh.sure, my favorite." Said Darien hopeful that she hadn't realized he had just tried to kiss her.  
  
"Really?" said Serena with surprise, "Same here."  
  
Then and there the war of who could eat the most ice cream began. Of course Serena won.but decided against eating more after getting brain freeze at least a dozen times.  
  
Serena and Darien decided to go to sleep so the sat together against the wall with both the blanket and sleeping bag over them. Just as Darien was about to fall asleep he heard Serena speak:  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Ye-. Darien was cut off as Serena pressed her lips to his.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until the heard the snap and flash of a camera. They both looked up to see Andrew with the devil's grin on his face and a portable camera in his hands.  
  
"This picture will go nicely on my website."  
  
At hearing this Serena turned pale and said, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"wouldn't I?" replied Andrew with a devilish glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
*~THE END~*  
  
I really hope you liked it.please forgive the typos...If I made any I didn't mean to.hope you liked it!!!! 


End file.
